Adoptions of the Blue Fleet
by Blue Steeled Love
Summary: who would have thought? inspired by Nhunter's Omake posted in Fates Gamble Omake Edition Chapter 401 by RoughStar. See Lupine horror's forum
1. Takao

Kirishima was bored. Being stuck in the form of bear was so restricting that she spent most of her time walking round their base on Iwo Jima, while Makie slept.

As she walked through the harbour she noticed Takao had returned from her trip. Walking into the kitchen she helped herself to some sandwiches, not that she needed to eat. Turning to take a seat she froze in her tracks.

Takao was sleeping sprawled across the sofa. That wasn't unusual. What was through was the small child snuggled against her within a flaring semi transparent Klein field.

Backing up she turned to leave crashing straight into Haruna and Hyuga.

"Kirishima have you seen Takao she hasn't reported in yet" said Haruna.

A pointed look in the direction of the sofa clued them in, just in time to jump back as Takao's field surged outward covering their previous location, as she tightened her grip on the child.

Chihaya Gunzou and co walked in.

"Haruna, Hyuga what's taking you so long to find Takao? We're waiting to start her debriefing."

"Well she's still in stealth mode for one. The other, who said we haven't **found her** nodding to the seating area.

"Well this complicates things."

-#-#-#-

3 Days Earlier (Takao)

She was just sailing out of London on her return journey when she detected a small object falling from above her, catching the flailing child she scanned the bridge looking for where he fell from just to find a snarling couple before they jumped back into their car, driving off.

Using her onboard sensors she scanned the child. The results sent her reeling in shock, as the amount of abuse he survived became apparent. The second was amount of Fog like energy he was giving off, She was seething.

Looking up the car registration she locked on to the residence of 4 Privet Drive unleashing one corrosive warhead.

-#-#-#-

Albus Dumbledore arrived at what was the Dusley residence only to find half the remains of their car, the rest and the house vaporized beyond repair.

Where the hell was his pawn.

-#-#-#-

Thanks to Nhunter for his Omake **Fate's Gamble Omake Edition chapter 401 **id: 9654216

And crazyidiot78 who wrote The adoptions of Harry Potter a MGLN crossover


	2. yamato & Kotono Amaha v1 part 1

lily potter was known for many things. bedding James Potter for one and her fierce temper when enraged but never stupid even by blind luck.

During her systematic clean out of the potter manor and its surrounded grounds she came across many items.

Tomes of magic; long classed as dark and forgotten

Heirlooms of knowledge amongst other things that had her blushing a shade of red ( she made sure to lock those away, god forbid sirius getting his hands on them.

and a weird sort of stone with a rune carved into it.

her research lead to finding it a vague match to a rune of protection.

she was almost 4 month due with their child. they had decided to wait until the child was born to know the gender.

Albus dumbledore kept visiting lately constantly asking after the child. she had been wary of him in the past, something about him had always seemed a bit off and his interest unnerved her even more.

Tonight again he came around to talk to James. deciding not to stay up any longer she went to turn in. lying in bed she fingered the weird stone in her hands, wondering not for the first time what had she gotten herself into before bringing it to lie on her bulging stomach.

the unexpected surge had her out before she had time to register what happened.

30 minutes later, James walks in, kisses his sleeping wife on the forehead before going to sleep himself.

#~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~#

the night Voldemort attacked.

"please not my baby girl, not her" lily cried before the killing put a end to her screams."

" A girl to defeat me? the mighty lord Voldemort! never!" he crackled as the child quietly looked at him, "avada kadavara"

the same sickly green curse shot towards the child before reflected off a hexagonal wall ripping his soul from his body.

#~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~#

(in the cellar of 4 privet drive)

Eidothea lay face down pressed and securely bound spread eagled on a mattress, screaming in agony as her uncle poured bags of salt into the deep gashes his belt had previously made while pulling her head back by her straight long black hair. she'd rather be playing at the beach. she loved diving and swimming whenever she could and felt truly at home in the vast ocean as soothed her battered body.

#~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~#

she paced back and forth across her dark brown hair and gown flowing behind her. her brown eyes cold as steel. she had receiving video logs from her other self whom due to run in with a unknown sub- group of humans had lost the ability to maintain her mental model.

her finding a sort term power supply till she could be repaired was not accounted for, especially one belonging to the same group that had attacked her, the fact the girl's energy was identical to hers was a bonus. her being left to a abusive family was not.

she stopped as the live feed showed the girls uncle began to cut away what little of her clothing was left, the girl sobbing all the while.. he wouldn't, she wouldn't let him. The girls core belonged to her and her alone.

#~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kotono or Kotono Amaha as she was known, for the first time in five years, fully activated as Yamato shoved vast processor power and a order at her. she wrestled control from the girl. using the girls unknown energy she rapidly deployed a Klein field chopping off the uncles arms. her hair lightened to dark brown as her eyes became a brownish green.

At the end of it, to say he wouldn't be touching any more girls was putting it nicely after family was allowed to leave hospital. He would need constant care.

as soon as she arrived on her deck she collapsed into Yamato's arms, reverting back into the abused black haired girl.

#~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~#

the Dusley family arrived back home from hospital 2 weeks later to find burned out rubble, and the police waiting to ask pointed questions about their missing niece.

life was plummeting down hill.

#~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~#

end of part 1.

what you all think of the Yamato version so far.

part 2 will be up as soon as possible.

please review. criticism helps us all improve. any ideas you want to share visit

topic/156394/117840011/1/Adoptions-of-the-Blue-Fleet-Feedback

(A/N I dont know the colour of union cores or their symbols)

Eidothea - prophetic sea nymph and daughter of Proteus (greek name)


	3. Fleet

Fleet - hogwarts arrival

The staff of hogwarts walked out towards their wayward students.

They froze as their eyes caught sight of every lake inhabitant fleeing away from the Iron dreadnought heading straight for them.

Every one knew when the muggle borns started running in terror, followed closely by the half bloods, something was up. The screams of we're doomed, sailed over the heads of the pure bloods.

Snaps said " what's so scary about a muggle ship?

Most shockingly the reply came from his own house, a pale white daphne greengrass and Tracy Davis.

"That's no muggle ship for one thing, secondly I wouldn't want to get in it's way. Father lost several busnesses due to them."

As it came closer they spotted a young black haired girl waving at them.

Blink

Rub, blink

Blink

Rub, blink

Eidothea potter.

Everyone stood and stared.

Only potter would have the dumb luck to be alive and friends with one species even the the department of mysteries knew to leave well enough alone.

AN-

i know this is way short. I am still busy writing Yamato v1 pt 2 I just just a bit stuck putting my imagination into words, thought focusing a bit on specific events may help.

The ship in this could be warship In the fleet of the fog or even Eidothea's ship form.

Some quick reminders

1) adoptions of the blue fleet is primarily going to be a collection of scenes where Harry gets adopted and/or befriends a fog ship/avatar, that and coursing chaos wherever possible.

2) I am so far only planning on expanding the "Yamato scenes into a full story.

3) reviews really help


End file.
